Changing Choice
by MagicxMusicxMelody
Summary: Between a rich businessman from Germany and a simple boy whom she met since childhood, Alice is faced with choosing to leave with Klaus or stay with Shun. Satisfying both her future and feelings may not be easy, but her hearts knows what best for her. Oneshot.


**3****rd oneshot! This is a piece for Week 4 of BBC's Epic Trials Challenge in the Bakugan Battle Club. The ending may be cheesy, but this is what I get for watching late night melodramas. I actually cried at scenes like this, especially since you're biased toward any of the characters. Anyway, I don't own Bakugan.**

* * *

_"__You have four hours.__"_

That was his first reaction.

_"__Whether you choose to stay or to leave...__"_

That was a follow up to his initial reaction.

_"__I wish you luck in making the right choice.__"_

And that was his last words before Alice bid her grandfather farewell three and a half hours ago.

For almost a year, Alice was stuck. She couldn't make the decision to either stay with her childhood sweetheart in Japan but live a plain and simple life or go with a man who promised her a carefree and extravagant life if she married him and moved to Germany. It was the toughest choice a girl was faced to make. Marriage is only a one-time thing, but back then, a girl was dependent on who she married. That perfect definition split into two, and each half went to each person Alice was faced with.

Alice already knew Shun since they were kids and have never left each other's' sight since. He always at her assistance: for advice, for support, and even for a shoulder to cry on in the saddest of times.

_"__Shun, I don__'__t know what to do.__"__ Alice worried. __"__Grandfather__'__s been talking a lot about him lately. I__'__m scared that something might happen.__"_

_"__There__'__s nothing to worry about.__"__ Shun comforted. __"__Like I said, just wait, and everything will be good. Did you grandfather decide on anything yet?__"_

_"__I don__'__t think so. He seems pretty neutral about Klaus, but I can tell he wants me to marry him. Klaus is a famous businessman from Germany. It__'__s understandable that Grandfather wants me to be with someone that I can fully depend on.__"_

_"__So you__'__re going to leave Japan to be with him?__"__ A hint of unease trailed from his voice._

_"__I personally don__'__t want to, though. Leaving Japan would mean leaving behind my grandfather, who recently moved in from Moscow not too long ago, my friends, and...__"_

_"__And?__"_

_Alice placed her hand on her mouth as tears trickled down and muffled, __"__And you. We can__'__t be together...__"_

_Immediately, Shun shook his head and gave her a hug. __"__Don__'__t cry, Alice. It__'__s not over. Even if you get married to Klaus and move away, it__'__s not a bad thing.__"_

_"__What do you mean?__"_

_Even Shun himself didn__'__t know what he was saying. __"__I mean, Klaus has name, fame, a business, and everything you need to have a stable future. You won__'__t live a single day in suffering if you married him.__"_

_"__But I__'__ll live in suffering every single day if I__'__m not with you.__"_

_They hugged each other tighter for the fear of letting go until Shun asked a question. __"__Is he leaving anytime soon?__"_

_"__Yeah. Grandfather told me Klaus has a cruise ship ride back to Germany in three days. I don__'__t know what to do, Shun. I have three days to decide my fate. I-__"_

_"__Just go.__"_

_"__What?__"_

_"__Just go. You can__'__t be with me forever. I can__'__t give you a good future. Our time together as little kids were full of joy, but now we__'__re all grown up and have to think ahead.__"_

_Alice let go, and Shun wiped her eyes. __"__Maybe I should leave. Marrying for love may not give me a stable life than marrying for fame.__"__ She took her stuff and walked away, but Shun grabbed her hand last minute._

_"__Just make the right choice.__"__ He let go, and she was gone._

Alice knew from that day on, she broke Shun's heart in half. It wasn't that she had no choice, but she was given _more than one_ choice.

Klaus was someone different. He was from Germany and owned one of the largest trade industries in Germany. Both his parents died when he was at a young age, and Klaus inherited the business at seventeen. After that, the business expanded and flourished, and now he planned on spreading his business...and finding a wife to spend his lonely days with. If only he met someone else _other_ than Alice...

_"__Here is a slice of some famous Black Forest cake from Germany.__"__ Klaus took a cake knife and cut a slice of the cake to serve to Alice. __"__And a glass of A__pfelschorle to quench your thirst. Enjoy.__"_

_Alice grabbed the glass of carbonated apple juice and tried it. __"__Hmm. It tastes like apple cider.__"_

_"__It is apple cider. German apple cider, if you__'__d like to call it that. Cheers.__"_

_"__Cheers!__"_

_As the two ate, Klaus continued talking about how his business was getting better day by day. Everything Klaus said was new to Alice, and she couldn__'__t help but feel so attracted and fascinated. Even the foods were taking her away into a dream._

_"__If you__'__re interested, I will take you there. What do you think?__"_

_"__I...I don__'__t know if I should.__"_

_"__Why not?__"_

_Alice closed her eyes and sighed. __"__I__'__d love to go with you, Klaus, but that would mean leaving my closest friends and family behind here in Japan. If I were to go to Germany with you, I__'__d be really lonely.__"_

_"__But can__'__t you bring your grandfather or anyone with you along?__"_

_"__They don__'__t want to move.__"_

_"__Don__'__t worry about them. I__'__m pretty sure your grandfather will totally approve of this.__ This is a once in a lifetime chance, Alice. Please consider it."_

_Alice knew that leaving to Germany with Klaus meant leaving Shun, the only person who knew her so well since they met a long time ago. With his companies and business, Klaus had a lot of money, definitely more than Shun. But Shun mattered to her a lot more than Klaus. At the same time, Alice was at the age when most typical girls found a good suitor to marry._

_"Alice," whispered Klaus. "I won't force you to make this decision, but if you __**do **__plan on going to Germany with me, there is a cruise ship leaving Japan tomorrow at noon. I'm sure your grandfather mentioned it to you." He handed her a rectangular piece of paper and said, "I bought a ticket for you in case you want to come. We might need to transfer ships, but that's all take care off. Enjoy your afternoon."_

_"Thank you, Klaus."_

That was the last time she saw Klaus.

Now, at around 11:30, Alice stood at the Customs gates wondering if she should stay or leave. Time was against her, and every time she looked at the ticket she held in her hands, her heart beat faster. There was a fifty-fifty chance of making the right choice and a fifty-fifty chance of possibly living in eternal regret. After all, Germany was a new place to her, but Japan was slowly becoming boring for her.

"Alice!" Runo called from a few steps away. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean, 'I don't know?' You're here for something, right? Dan and I are taking a ferry to Kagoshima. Right, Dan?" Runo elbowed Dan, who wasn't paying attention.

"Uh, yeah. We are. Let's go inside and wait. See you, Alice!"

"Bye."

From a distance, Alice saw Klaus sitting in a first class room talking to people, presumably businessmen and businesswomen who shared the same interested as him. Alice took a deep breath and observed.

_Just go with him! He'll make your life so much better._

_Don't you dare do that! What about Shun and your grandfather?_

_Your future is at stake here! This is more important!_

_And live in eternal regret for the rest of your life._

"Shut up!" yelled Alice to herself with her hands over her ears. People around her stared at her like she was a lunatic. _What's going on? Why is everyone staring at me? What did I do wrong? Do they want me to be with Klaus? Do they want me to be with Shun? What is wrong with all of you?!_

Intimidated by the glares around her, she sped from the Customs gates and down the stairs to the walkways where she saw a familiar face. "Shun..." Alice ran over to him and stopped to see his face. "Shun!"

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here in Japan. Wait...what are you doing here?"

Shun looked between the ship and Alice. "I was supposed to say goodbye to you since you were leaving, but-"

"No way!" Alice took out the ticket and ripped into tiny pieces. "I'm not leaving Japan, I'm not leaving Grandfather, and most importantly, I'm not leaving _you_."

"But what about your future? You're not going to-"

Alice hugged Shun as tightly as she can, but this time, she didn't fear letting go of him now. "I don't care. Why don't we go home? All this luggage is driving me insane."

"Then home we'll go. Come on!"

Alice couldn't be any happier than in Japan with Shun where she truly belonged.

* * *

**I put Klaus in here because he looks like the type of person who is a famous businessman. Him being an orphan is completely made-up...unless I missed it in the anime somewhere. Dr. G's words were kind of old-fashioned, but I wanted it to be a neutral as possbile. In the end, I just wanted Alice and Shun to reunite! Also, please come and join us in the Bakugan Battle Club forum! The link's on my profile. The Epic Trials and BBC itself has a lot of good ideas, and another new prompt is coming soon. Read and review!**


End file.
